The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Plasma etching is frequently used in semiconductor fabrication. In plasma etching, ions are accelerated by an electric field to etch exposed surfaces on a substrate. In one basic implementation, the electric field is generated based on RF power signals generated by a radio frequency (RF) generator of a RF power system. The RF power signals generated by the RF generator must be precisely controlled to effectively execute plasma etching.